


Остановка на пути

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Мэдисон хочет, чтобы ее семья осталась на ранчо, в безопасности. Но есть два препятствия.





	Остановка на пути

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена к S03E02.

Пороховая бочка — вот чем была эта машина. Мэдисон не могла понять, почему Трой посадил их в тот же автомобиль, в котором ехал сам. Ему не нравился Ник. Он все еще был обижен на Мэдисон: иногда косился на нее и касался плотной повязки на глазу: видишь, что ты сделала? 

Нику очень сильно не нравился Трой, и сын даже не пытался это скрыть. Молчал всю дорогу, но недовольство так и сквозило в каждом жесте и взгляде. Когда было нужно, Ник мог очень выразительно молчать. Его злоба и ненависть заполняли салон душным облаком, сидящий рядом с Троем солдат то и дело посматривал в зеркало заднего вида и явно был готов взяться за оружие. Он расценил Ника как угрозу — чего тот и добивался. 

«Не заводись», — мысленно попросила сына Мэдисон. Ник всегда был слишком эмоциональным и буквально фонтанировал чувствами, не желая останавливаться, даже когда нужно было остановиться. 

К счастью, Трой занял позицию демонстративного игнорирования. Его эмоции тоже читались ясно: ты не нравишься, парень, сильно не нравишься. Но Трой принял Ника как неизбежное зло. За что Мэдисон даже — самую чуточку — была благодарна. 

Ее Трой тоже игнорировал большую часть дороги, что было даже на руку: хотелось подумать, а ей лучше думалось в дороге. Конечно, лучше при этом сидеть за рулем, но и наблюдать за пробегающей мимо обочиной было неплохо. Мысли подстраивались под этот ритм и текли так же спокойно и ровно, как техасская пустыня. 

Предстояло решить, что делать теперь. Куда идти, раз граница пала, и теперь не проберешься ни к морю, ни в центр страны? Или не идти? 

Эта мысль появилась еще на военной базе, когда Алисия заснула на плече матери, привалившись к ней, как в детстве. Мэдисон гладила ее волосы и думала, что дочь измучена. Ей не нужен бег, бесконечная погоня за безопасностью. Ей нужна эта самая безопасность здесь и сейчас. 

Компания Троя и его людей выглядела достаточно грозно, чтобы к ним не решились сунуться если не мертвые, то хотя бы живые. 

Разумеется, солдатами они не были. А Трой был слишком молод и несдержан для их командира. Когда он встал напротив Мэдисон, ее охватило чувство дежавю: она словно оказалась в своем рабочем кабинете, лицом к лицу с очередным школьным бунтарем, прячущимся за маской жесткости и цинизма. «Я главный», — говорили взгляды всех этих мальчиков. Потому что они чувствовали, как чувствуют собаки, что они — не главные. 

Мэдисон знала, как вести себя с такими мальчиками. Осталось выяснить, что с Трэвисом, — и можно подумать о том, чтобы остаться тут, с ними. Просто подумать, убеждала себя она. Трэвис и милитаристы — союз невозможный, уже опробовано и доказано. Но куда еще им идти? Особенно сейчас, с раненой девушкой на плече. 

«Я не позволю тебе все испортить, — подумала она, глядя на сына. — Заставлю остаться хотя бы ради нее». Тот упрямо отвернулся, словно прочел ее мысли. 

Трой обернулся, словно волк на запах крови. На одном глазу повязка, под вторым, прищуренным, залегли усталые тени. Не такой уж ты двужильный. Мэдисон подавила и эту мысль, и всколыхнувшуюся жалость. 

Трой быстро оглядел их обоих, спросил: 

— Порядок? 

Ник промолчал, почти уткнувшись носом в стекло. Мэдисон компенсировала эту грубость улыбкой: 

— Все отлично. Разве что у вас найдется что-нибудь перекусить? 

Трой насупился, будто перед отказом. Мельком посмотрел на Ника, а потом, неохотно кивнув, наклонился к бардачку. Открыл его и, не закрывая обернулся к Мэдисон, протягивая энергетический батончик. 

— До стоянки это все, — предупредил он. 

Мэдисон улыбнулась: 

— Прекрасно. 

Она старалась смотреть только на Троя и не опускать взгляд вниз, на открытый бардачок, где заметила смутный стальной блеск. Что за пистолет, и пистолет ли это вообще, разглядеть не удалось. Трой захлопнул дверцу и кинул второй батончик Нику. Тот не сделал даже движения, чтобы его поймать, батончик упал на сиденье. Трой, дернув плечом: как хочешь — отвернулся. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Мэдисон как можно дружелюбнее. Встревожилась: не переборщила ли с теплотой? Кажется, нет. Трой не заметил фальши. 

А вот Ник покосился на нее сердито. 

«Не бунтуй, — снова мысленно попросила его Мэдисон. — Не сейчас». 

Она надорвала упаковку и откусила кусочек, даже не чувствуя вкуса. 

Но истощенный голодом организм с радостью воспринял еду. Однако вместо прилива сил Мэдисон ощутила навалившуюся усталость. Настолько, что ее повело от усталости, в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Или то был голод? Последний раз она ела — когда? Еще до того, как люди Троя заперли их с Алисией в той комнате. 

Она почувствовала пристальный взгляд. Трой наблюдал за ней в зеркало заднего вида, но тут же отвернулся, когда понял, что Мэдисон его заметила. 

Она заставила себя выпрямиться, сесть ровнее. В Трое было что-то от неприрученного пса. Не стоит показывать псу свою слабость, иначе укус не заставит себя ждать. 

Тем более, так много надо было обдумать. 

После того, как они запрыгнули в кузов, Мэдисон сказала сыну: 

— Это ненадолго, обещаю. Просто временная остановка. 

Тогда она сама верила в свои слова. Но как только они смогли остановиться и пересесть в машину, как только она откинулась на спинку сиденья и смогла расслабиться — сейчас не время действовать, остается только ждать, — она поняла: все. Она поедет на их ранчо, чем бы оно ни было, но не дальше. Ее внутренняя батарейка садилась, последнюю энергию она вложила в удар, который нанесла Трою. В крови до сих пор гулял адреналин, она могла ощутить рукоятку ложки в руке и тяжесть тела Троя на себе, когда он прижал ее к столу, давил массой, и ей казалось, что она сейчас задохнется. 

Тогда силы начали покидать ее. Ей была нужна больше, чем временная остановка. 

Им всем это нужно. Даже Нику, хотя он в этом не признается. Привычка убегать слишком глубоко засела в его крови. 

Но была проблема. Даже две. 

Мэдисон иногда думала, что было бы, если бы ее второй, погибший ребенок — это был мальчик, она знала, — выжил. Смог бы Ник поладить с ним? Смог бы разделить материнскую любовь с другим мальчишкой? 

Теперь ей предстояло это узнать. 

Когда с горизонта начал наползать легкий сумрак, они остановились на ночлег. Ночевать решили в машинах, но чтобы приготовить ужин, развели небольшой костер. Люди двигались согласованно, как настоящие солдаты. Следовало отдать Трою должное, он хорошо их натаскал. 

— Мы можем помочь, — сказала Мэдисон, но не расстроилась, когда ее помощь отвергли. 

Было приятно просто выбраться из машины, размять ноги и спину. Подумалось, что завтра в это же время она будет уже в постели — в настоящей постели, или пусть даже спальном мешке. В безопасности. За забором. Под охраной вооружённых людей. 

Неожиданно эта мысль показалась очень привлекательной. Разве не это им обещал Виктор с самого начала — безопасность? Разве не к этому они стремились? Что ж, их путь привел их к цели, пусть и не так, как они этого хотели. 

Мэдисон оглянулась. Ник вышел из машины, но тут же сел рядом с колесом, равнодушный ко всему. 

Трой стоял поодаль, глядя в небо. Прямо над ним блеснула крохотная иголочка первой звезды, но Мэдисон сомневалась, что он смотрит на звезды. 

— Надеешься увидеть вертолет? — спросила она, подойдя ближе. 

— Он давно уже дома. Вместе с Трэвисом и твоей дочерью. 

Трой посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, смешно вывернув голову, чтобы увидеть ее левым глазом. 

— Они в безопасности, — добавил он. 

Мэдисон была ему благодарна за эти слова. Это было именно то, что она хотела услышать. 

— Спасибо, что согласились взять нас с собой. 

— Я же предлагал, верно? 

— Ты хотел взять только меня и Алисию. 

Трой дернул плечом, отмахиваясь от невысказанной претензии и явно не испытывая угрызений совести. 

«Переборщила с благодарностью», — подумала Мэдисон. 

— Глаз болит? — спросила она. — Давай посмотрим, что с ним. 

— Попрошу кого-нибудь из парней. 

— Я могу, я заканчивала курсы первой помощи. 

— Я просто боюсь подпускать тебя ко второму глазу. 

Мэдисон с запозданием поняла, что это была попытка пошутить. Она улыбнулась как можно мягче: 

— У меня больше нет при себе ложки. 

То, что она сделала, могло стать проблемой. Очень большой проблемой. Но Трой вел себя так, словно в ее действиях не было ничего особенного. Конечно, он злился — поначалу. Но сейчас говорил о произошедшем так, словно это был забавный курьез, произошедший пару лет назад и ставший любимой историей в их дружеской компании. 

И как раз это могло стать проблемой. Не нужно быть специалистом, чтобы понимать, какие трудности мог сулить такой человек, как Трой Отто. 

Чтобы она смогла осмотреть глаз, Трою пришлось низко наклониться. Он чуть поморщился, когда Мэдисон отклеила пластырь и приподняла повязку. Но все это время смотрел на нее, будто хотел увидеть ее реакцию. 

Мэдисон знала, чего ждать. Она сама, в конце концов, нанесла эту рану, и поступила бы так снова. Но все равно в ней шевельнулась жалость, когда она увидела заплывший воспаленный глаз. 

— Не так плохо, как могло бы. 

— Поверю на слово. Ты, похоже, большой спец по таким ранам. Чем ты занималась до всего этого? Работала в спецназе? 

— Почти. Была психологом в школе. 

Мэдисон покрепче прижала кончик пластыря, чувствуя под пальцами плотность кости и тепло кожи Троя. 

Даже не оборачиваясь, она знала, что Ник сверлит их взглядом. 

— Твой сын от меня не в восторге, — сказал Трой. 

— Ты же чуть его не убил, — ровным тоном ответила Мэдисон. Стоило Трою начать ей нравится, как он тут же напомнил, почему она должна его ненавидеть. 

— Ты меня чуть не ослепила, я же простил. 

Трой так и стоял, наклонившись к ней, в опасной близости. Пожалуй, будь у него нож, лучшей позиции, чтобы вогнать лезвие ей в живот, не придумаешь. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мы начали все сначала, — сказал он. — Нам теперь жить бок о бок. Зачем ссориться? Но я хочу знать, что от Ника не будет проблем. 

— Проблем не будет, обещаю. 

— Как ты можешь обещать? Он уже большой мальчик... 

— Я обещаю, — твердо произнесла Мэдисон. 

Трйо мог потребовать доказательств ее слов, но он лишь кивнул, словно удовлетворившись ее ответом. 

— Мило побеседовали? — спросил Ник, когда Мэдисон вернулась к машине. 

— Я налаживала связи. 

— С маньяком и психопатом... 

— ... который спас нам жизнь... 

— ... после того, как чуть не убил. 

Мэдисон прислонилась к дверце машины и сказала вполголоса, хотя Трой все равно не мог их услышать: 

— Постарайся быть если не дружелюбнее, то спокойнее. Ни к чему скандалы. — Она вспомнила слова Троя. — Начнем все сначала. 

— А если я не хочу... 

— Придется. Ты больше не ребенок, Ник. Хотел быть взрослым? Будь им. Подумай о Лусиане. Хоть раз подумай о ком-то еще. 

Он поднял голову, изумленный ее резким тоном. Мэдисон и сама пожалела, что последние слова произнесла так жестко. Но может, это и было нужно. Может, требовалось немного жесткости, чтобы этот мальчик, сидящий у ее ног, хоть раз задумался об ответственности, которая может быть тяжкой ношей и противоречить всему, во что ты веришь, — но которую приходится принимать на себя. 

Ник хотел что-то сказать и уже почти собрался, но проглотил слова и молча кивнул. А потом встал и пошел прочь, проигнориров материнское: 

— Не уходи далеко. 

Еще несколько человек проводили Ника взглядами. И среди них — Трой. Вот кто был бы рад, если бы ее сын так и не вернулся, подумала Мэдисон. 

Трой поймал ее взгляд и с подчеркнутым равнодушием обвернулся. Но Мэдисон все равно казалось, что он следит за Ником, прислушивается к его шагам, хотя больше не смотрел ни на него, ни на нее. 

Зато остальные косились: кто с опаской, кто с уважением, кто с омерзением. Чужие заросшие щетиной лица. Настороженные мужчины, готовые защищать свой дом. Лица, которые должны стать для нее если не родными, то хотя бы дружескими. И строить мосты нужно было уже сейчас. 

Мэдисон вздохнула и пошла к костру, навстречу этим лицам. 

*** 

Все оказалось не так сложно. И в лучшие времена Мэдисон удавалось справиться с целым классом старшеклашек — или с их родителями. В какой-то момент становится не важно, кто перед тобой. Ты точно знаешь, что сказать и сделать, чтобы человек тебе доверял — такая смесь Карнеги и твоего жизненного опыта. 

Неудивительно, что уже скоро напряжение спало. Исчезло ощущение пороховой бочки и недоверия. Хотя кое-кто держал дистанцию, видимо, помня о том, как Мэдисон чуть не лишила глаза их предводителя. 

Но с большинством ребят удалось поладить. Купер, здоровяк, похожий на плюшевого медвежонка в броне — не менее двухсот фунтов мускул и силы — даже усадил ее на походный коврик поближе к огню, вручил ей открытую банку с фасолью. Несмотря на голод, блюдо показалось Мэдисон ужасным, но она съела все до крошки. 

Совместное принятие пищи, этот ритуал, который сплачивал людей еще с пещерных времен, сыграл свою роль. Мэдисон почувствовала тонкую нить, протянувшуюся между ней и людьми Троя — предвестник будущей дружбы или хотя бы дружелюбия. Она закрепила эту нить неявными похвалами, вежливыми вопросами — и уже к концу вечера могла быть спокойна за их будущее. 

Если бы не Ник. Сын так и не присоединился к общему столу и все еще бродил где-то впотьмах. 

Купер заметил, что она то и дело оборачивается к темноте, и сказал: 

— Как бы его койоты не съели... 

По лицу Мэдисон поняв, как ее впечатлила такая перспектива, он поспешно добавил: 

— Я пошутил. Нет здесь койотов. — Подумал. — Но есть гремучие змеи. 

Мэдисон встала: 

— В таком случае я поищу сына. Спасибо за ужин, Купер. Могу я попросить вас припасти еще одну банку для Ника? 

На такую вежливую просьбу Купер просто не мог ответить иначе: 

— Хорошо, мэм. Но поторопитесь. Скоро отбой. Мы выдвигаемся с рассветом. 

Последние его слова пришлись уже в спину Мэдисон: она шагала прочь от костра. Пока она взглядом выискивала Ника, она заметила еще кое-что. Точнее, отсутствие кое-кого. Пожалуй, в этой пустыне койоты и гремучие змеи были не самыми опасными. 

Почти стемнело, но огромная луна, нависшая над пустыней, светила не хуже прожектора. Ей вторили звезды, выстроившиеся в широкую и четкую полосу Млечного пути. Но Мэдисон и без того казалось, что ее зрение обострилось, и она способна взглядом пронзить темноту. 

И она увидела то, что искала. 

Ник стоял у невысоких кустов. Мэдисон узнала его насупленную фигуру, четко различимую на фоне полупустого пространства. Судя по запрокинутой голове, Ник смотрел на звезды. И был поглощен этим зрелищем так, что не замечал ничего другого. Ни матери. Ни стоящего поодаль Троя. 

С его ростом Трою было трудно затеряться посреди пустыря, но все же Мэдисон заметила его не сразу. Неподвижный, он сливался с местностью, словно был частью ее. Его выдало легкое движение, небольшой поворот головы в ее сторону. 

И тогда Мэдисон увидела его всего, распрямившегося, напряженного, с вытянутой вперед рукой, указывающей на Ника. С пистолетом в этой руке. 

Ей следовало закричать, окликнуть Троя или позвать Ника. Но она замерла, словно оцепенела. И не нашлось бы силы, которая ее сейчас привела в чувство. 

Трой повернул голову и теперь смотрел прямо на нее. Мэдисон отчего-то была уверена, что он прекрасно видит ее всю, различает вплоть до мельчайшей морщинки и каждого волоска на голове, словно пустынное животное, для которого темнота — не проблема. 

И как животное перед прыжком, он колебался, оценивая шансы и риски. Малейшее движение могло нарушить это хрупкое равновесие выбора. Только поэтому Мэдисон оставалась на месте. Только поэтому не закричала, а лишь сказала одними губами: «Пожалуйста». 

«Пожалуйста, не отнимай его у меня. Не сейчас, не после того, через что мы прошли. Вы все пытаетесь его забрать, но хоть ты — оставь его мне». 

Лицо Троя на таком расстоянии оставалось неразличимым черным пятном. Мэдисон не могла видеть его выражения, и потому не знала, что должна сделать или сказать, — и потому была беспомощна. Беспомощность захлестнула ее с головой, оставив перед Троем обнаженной, с чувствами наизнанку. В его власти. 

Мучительное, это чувство длилось несколько секунд. А потом Трой опустил руку с оружием и зашагал обратно к костру, оставив ее все еще испуганную и выжатую, как лимон, от этого короткого противостояния. 

Ник обернулся на звук шагов. 

— Мам?.. 

— Идем обратно. Скоро ночевка. 

Мэдисон дождалась, пока Ник неохотно направится к ней и развернулась вслед за Троем. 

Она шла обратно, не разбирая дороги, все ускоряя движение. Кто-то обернулся от костра, тревожно всматриваясь в сгущающиеся сумерки, и она сбавила шаг. Как можно спокойнее прошла мимо людей и забралась в машину, на заднее сиденье. Тут было темнее, но она не стала включать свет. Нащупала бардачок, сунула туда руку и сразу нашла, что искала. Она думала об этом уже несколько часов, но не могла решиться. Этот момент противостояния придал ей уверенности. 

Пистолет знакомо оттянул ладонь, сразу подарив чувство уверенности. Быстро, чтобы не передумать, она засунула его за пояс брюк и прикрыла курткой. 

В окно машины было видно, как Купер протягивает банку с консервами подошедшему Нику. Мэдисон нашла взглядом и Троя, измененного до неузнаваемости всполохами и тенями от костра. Он не смотрел в ее сторону. Никто не смотрел. И она позволила себе расслабиться, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. 

Он бы не выстрелил, сказала она себе. Конечно, не выстрелил бы. Выстрел — это слишком громко, все сбежались бы, и что тогда делать с телом? Что делать с ней? Или Трой насильно посадил бы ее в машину и повез дальше? Нет, он не глуп, он понимал, чем это грозило... 

Так она убеждала себя, но внутри ощущала только холод и липкие пальцы страха, сжавшие сердце. Больше она не была уверена, везет свою семью в убежище или в ловушку? 

Сомнения не рассеялись, когда Трой выставил часовых и сел в машину, как ни в чем не бывало, пожелав им обоим спокойной ночи. Будто невзначай он заглянул в бардачок — и не сказал ни слова. Только посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, прежде чем выключить в салоне свет. 

У Мэдисон появилось чувство, что этот взгляд надолго станет причиной ее кошмаров, где выстрел будет звучать снова и снова. Неизвестно, будет эта остановка постоянной или временной — но от зароненного Троем страха ей уже не скрыться.


End file.
